Our Love
by beautyq
Summary: Tentang perasaan tao setelah kris pergi meninggalkannya, bagaimana hyungdeulnya menguatkan tao dan menyakinkan tao bahwa mereka ada untuk dia...


"Tao Pov"

Setiap hari aku jalani dengan senyuman. Walapun hatiku berkata jangan tersenyum tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaanku yang harus membuatku untuk tersenyum terus. Tapi apakah kalian tau kalau senyumanku hanya dibuat-buat, hanya untuk membuat kalian semua tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Tepat sudah sebulan gege yang paling aku hormati,sayangi, ikuti pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar dan berita. Bulan yang paling buruk selama hidupku. Cahaya yang biasanya terpancar dariku sekarang mulai meredup karena kehilangan sumber cahayanya. Kris ge. Dia adalah sumber cahayaku. Tanpanya aku bukan apa-apa. Tanpa dia aku tidak akan menjadi tao yang sekarang. Tao yang berani menghadapi orang lain ketika meraka mau membullyku atau mau menyakitiku. Tao yang menebarkan senyuman yang hangat untuk semua orang. Tao yang membuat orang akan gemas dengan eagyo yang berani tao tunjukan. Kris ge…kris ge… kris ge… aku seperti tidak hidup tanpa ada gege disini. Tak bisakah kau kembali ge. Aku sangat merindukanmu ge.

"tao kenapa kau ada disini, cepat tidur" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu atap. Ya disinilah aku. Di atap apartemen kami. Sudah sejak makan malam tadi aku menghilang dari dorm exo. Tapi member lain tidak ada melarangku karenaa mereka tau kalau ada saatnya aku ingin sendiri. Tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah di atap 4 jam . waktu tidak terasa saat aku memikirkannya.

"ayo tao, kenapa kau malah diam?"

"iyaa luhan ge, gege duluan saja aku akan menyusul"

"tidak bisa kau akan ikut gege sekarang" luhan gege yang dari tadi di pintu akhirnya menghampiriku dan sedikit menarikku.

"lihat badanmu saja sudah dingin, kau masih ingin tinggal disini, kalau kau sakit bagaimana tao, apa yang harus katakan ke manajer hyung?" kata luhan ge dengan lembut

Aku baru menyadari badanku dingin. Ge seberapa besar kau bawa jiwaku sampai dingin saja sudah tidak terasa bagiku. Aku hanya diam mengikuti luhan ge yang menyeretku ke dorm karena kalau aku menolaknya dia akan marah besar dan dia takkan mau menemaniku lagi. Ya… sejak kris ge tidak menemaniku lagi dan keluar dari exo ,luhan ge yang menemaniku untuk tidur. Seminggu sejak kris ge keluar, luhan ge yang menawarkan dirinya untuk tidur denganku, bahkan dia mau menemaniku mandi beberapa saat. Kalian pasti terkejut luhan ge mau menemaniku padahal dia tidak akan mau menemani seseorang mandi. Itu hal yang teraneh yang aku lihat dari luhan ge selama aku mengenalnya.

"tao, kau makan dulu ya, tadi kau tidak makan kan, biar akan hangatkan supnya?" kata luhan ge saat kita sudah ada di dorm. Sepertinya yang lain sudah tidur karena dorm sangat sepi

"tidak usah ge, aku tidak lapar, besok saja ge aku makan saat sarapan" aku mendengar lehaan nafas dari luhan ge. Aduh tao kau membuat gegemu khawatir lagi padamu babo.

"kau yakin?" aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku

"aku mau tidur saja ge, gege tak perlu menemaniku, sehun pasti lebih membutukan gege, gege sudah sebulan ini tidur denganku, sekarang waktunya gege kembali ke sehun, selamat malam ge" kataku sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku. Aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya tanpa melihat luhan ge karena aku tau kalau dia tidak akan setuju.

"Luhan POV"

Aku melihatnya berbalik dari hadapanku dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Didi apa lagi yang harus gege lakukan agar cahayamu kembali lagi. Dari saat aku menjemput tao di atap aku memantapkan hatiku untuk tidak menangis saat melihatnya rapuh. Kenapa aku harus seperti ini, kenapa aku harus menangis saat seharusnya aku tegar untuk adik-adikku yang lain. Kenapa hatiku tercipta selembut ini, aku ingin hatiku sekeras yang dimiliki oleh kris, leader yang telah meninggalkan kami. Aku ingin seperti kris, ya kris yang kata-katanya bisa dituruti member lain, kris yang bisa menengahi pertengkaran kita, kris yang bisa mengatur segalanya dari keperluan kami, dorm dan lainnya, dan yang paling penting kris yang bisa menahan air matanya saat dia harus menjadi yang terkuat diantara member yang lain. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bagaimana ini kris? Aku membutuhkanmu kris, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengurus member yang lain, mengurus dorm dan keperluannya, merayu manajer untuk memberi kami waktu istirahat lebih, dan yang paling penting bantu aku untuk mengembalikan cahaya didi tao. Ya kris… tao… aku tidak kuat melihatnya seperti ini terus. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, dia tidak lagi bermanja-manja lagi dengan member yang lain, dia tiak pernah lagi meminta member lain untuk menemaninya mandi, sekarang untuk makan saja dia harus dipaksa padahal kau tau kalau dia itu food monster tapi sekarang makannya saja hanya beberapa suap. Aku dan member lain khawatir padanya kris. Sebenarnya bagus dia tidak meminta ditemani tapi kenapa hatiku dan member lain selalu was-was jika dia sendirian. Kau tau khan kalau dia itu masih labil. Bagaimana jika dia sendiri dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Aku takut kris. Jangan kau bawa semua hatinya kris kumohon kris bantu aku… kembalikan hatinya…. Tak terasa air mataku terus mengalir deras.

"luhan kau kenapa?" aku mendengar seseorang dari belakangku

"minseok, maknae kita…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi ?" kataku sambil menghamburkan pelukanku.

"tenanglah luhan, jangan menangis kau akan terdengar oleh member yang lain" kata minseok sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku menahan air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti.

"apa dia ke atap lagi? Apa kau sudah menjemputnya?" kata minseok, setelah aku tenang aku ceritakan semuanya pada minseok. Dia yang paling mengertiku dan paling bisa memberi solusi.

"tadi aku sudah menjemputnya dan menyuruhnya makan tapi dia tidak mau makan , tidak mau ditemani tidur lagi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan minseok?"kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

"sudahlah luhan jangan seperti ini lagi, biar aku besok bilang ke manajer untuk mempercepat pergantian kamar ya, biar tao tidak sendirian dikamarnya"kata minseok yang masih senantiasa mengelus-elus punggungku.

Suho pov

Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku mendengar apa yang luhan dan xiumin katakan.

"hyung"kata seseorang dari belakangku

"tenanglah chen,jongin semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan pergi dengan xiumin besok, kalian tidurlah dulu"kataku sambil menyeret mereka ke kasur mereka masing-masing. Ya kamu bertiga mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang tao tadi. Kami sengaja masuk kekamar saat luhan akan menjemput tao dan bersembunyi disana. Kris… kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kalau kau mau pergi tidak papa tapi kenapa kau bawa juga hati tao pergi bersamamu? Kris….yifan. aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur dimana minsoek dan luhan tadi berbicara.

"luhan, kenapa kau menangis lagi?" kataku dengan lembut

"suho kau bangun? Apakah aku menangis keras tadi?" katanya dengan panic

"tidak aku memang sengaja menunggumu dan tao tadi didalam kamar, lagipula kamarku khan dekat dengan dapur" kataku sambil mengambilnya air.

"ini minumlah dulu jangan menangis lagi luhan, member lain pasti akan bertanya padamu besok kalau matamu bengak"

"iya suho maaf kan aku"

"hyung" tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari belakang kami.

"beakhyun,changyeol, lay kenapa kalian disini" kataku terkejut. Ternyata memner lain belum ada yang tidur.

"kami mendengar semuanya hyung, tentang tao"

Hummm kenapa semua harus seperti ini… kris….


End file.
